A virtual reality headset (such as a head mounted display) includes separate left and right eye display areas with separate left and right display panels that are used for displaying stereoscopic images. During manufacturing of the left and right display panels, non-uniformities in pixel characteristics may occur across pixels of an individual panel (within the left panel or within the right panel) as well as between corresponding pixels of the two panels. The nature of non-uniformity across pixels could be in either brightness responses or color responses. Such non-uniformities may cause a user viewing a stereoscopic image to not fuse the images together or have eye strain.